promises are meant to be broken
by deanna xxx
Summary: Bella and Alice are sisters they meet again after 100 years.Someone finds themselves falling in love.What happens when you put sisters, love and secrets together?Read to find out. P.S my first fanfiction on twilight review.
1. Chapter 1 xx: leaving you

**Twilight : Promises are meant to be broken **

**Summery **

**Bella and Alice are sisters they meet again after 100 years.**

**Someone finds themselves falling in love.**

**What happens when you put sisters, love and secrets together?**

**Read to find out. **

**P.S my first fanfiction on twilight review.**

**BELLA'S POV **

I can't believe it my one and only sister is leaving me with our so called ''parents.'' Why is she doing this to me? did she not want me with he no more did she not love me. she talking to me but all i can hear is that she is leaving me for a year. she is pleading with me to listen to her side and give her a big hug.

"Bella honey you ill be back next year and then we will go around the world together because you'll be of legal age and mum and dad wont be able to stop us but for now I need to go to my university in Washington" my sister of 19 Alice said in a small voice because she didn't want to make me cry any more as I was hysterical.

"Why do you have to leave? It's not fair you're the only decent human being in this house and you're leaving me with them!" I yelled at the 5ft pixie I mean come on I'm 17 and I am taller than her.

"I love you remember that Isabella and it is not a goodbye this is a see ya'll later i will come back and get you away from these monsters. here take my necklace and you can give it back to me when we see each other again i love you with all my heat." she whispered her last words in my ear.

**3 months later**

I can't believe my mama and papa carrying on like nothing happened. They lost their first daughter and now they are driving me in the same direction with them trying to get me courted I couldn't take it no more. But as soon as they came to get me for another round of torture or as they called it finding my future husband. There was a knock at the door, I sprinted past them and down the stairs and opened it smiling like there was nothing that could go wrong, how I was so very wrong. It was two people in black suits with badges that I soon recognised as the headmasters at Alice's university though they were not smiling this only means one thing something happened and she gone. I was all to real for me , she promised me but then again people say promises are meant to be broken.

**5 Days later**

What did I do wrong to deserve such pitiful parents I mean really? They get told their daughter is gone and aint coming back and there all smiles and don't shed one tear but today is the funeral and I can't help but cry and remember all the fun times we have had together at that time i was being baught out of my dream like state when my mother askes me "Isabella are you coming home? we have an early day tomorrow." "No I going to stay here a lil while longer, i don't want to leave just yet." I say almost silently because it was all i could get out. "Okay but don't stay out after dark see we don't want you being taken. see ya at home love ya." Before I knew it, it was dark and as I was about to leave I got dragged into the forest by a women that had ruby red eyes.

**Authors note **

**Who could it be? Read next chapter to find out **


	2. Chapter 2 xxx: seeing the Cullens

_**PROMISES ARE MEANT TO BE BROKEN CHAPTER 2**_

_**Change of my life**_

_**110 years later**_

_**Bella's pov**_

Urgh another year, which means another move I think, will go back to my rightful birthplace forks Washington's. I have to visit my families' graveyard. I wonder how my southern friend is major jasper Whitlock. I had finally reached my home; it had been nearly 60 years since I had been back here. All of a sudden I got sucked into a vision. One that had me gasping for my life I had never in my 117 years of life had a vision this breath taking.

_**(vision)**_

I was just pulling into school and I smelt it other vampires. But why did one smell so familiar that's when I see them jasper was with them and had gold eyes, they were all shocked to see another vampire at school. But jasper looked the most confused to see me

_**(End of vision)**_

How did I not smell them when I was hunting? Though I thought jasper would still with that sank they called Maria, the one who damned me to this dreadful life. I remember the day she changed me like it was yesterday**.**

_**(Flashback)**_

I was paying respects to my sister and out of nowhere Maria comes and drags me away telling me I have the potential to be an excellent new born. All I remember was the burning and her telling me it would be over soon. Then her telling me it was time to help the others in trying to win the war of the south. This was where I meant the one and only Jasper Whitlock. Jasper helped me escape from Maria and her way of life, with me i took my two new friends peter and Charlotte I met them while I was with Maia and jasper.

_**(End of flash back)**_

_**Next day on the way to school**_

I got into my brand new neon blue vanquish and started toward forks high school home of the expected I pulled up and all eyes turned toward me or maybe it was the car I'm not sure. But as my vision had shown me the night before as soon as I had pulled up I smelt them the other gold eyed vampires. All that was going through my head at the time was I never thought I would see the day were the major jasper Whitlock was a vegetarian I want like them i was a vegan i couldn't eat from anything that had ate meat. i though for sure i was ready for everything that this life could throw at me. But that's when i felt the pull toward the other coven. No it weren't all of them the pull i had was towards the bronze / red headed vampire that looked like he had just came off the catwalk. I thought that I would never love another once Maria had dammed me to this life.

_**Authors note**_

_**it has taken me some time to try and figure out how to carry on and i am stuck for ideas any one intrested in being my beta PM me xx ill update soon .**_


End file.
